1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface cleaning apparatus that delivers cleaning fluid to a surface to be cleaned and extracts spent cleaning fluid and debris from the surface. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an upright extractor having a removable and portable extraction pod that can be detached and used independently from a base portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extractors are well-known devices for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system and a fluid recovery system. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system usually comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a source of suction in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned and through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank. The agitation system can include an agitator element for scrubbing the surface to be cleaned, an optional drive means, and selective control means. The agitation system can include a fixed or driven agitator element that can comprise a brush, pad, sponge, cloth, and the like. The agitation system can also include driving and control means including motors, turbines, belts, gears, switches, sensors, and the like. An example of an extractor is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,566 to Weaver discloses an extraction cleaning machine capable of being used as an upright machine, or as a separate extraction cleaning module.